deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is a character from the anime/manga series, Naruto Franchise. She fought Rin Tohsaka from Fate series in the 5th episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy VS Sakura * Yasutora 'Chad' Sado vs Sakura Haruno * Dr. Mario vs Sakura Haruno (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs Sakura Haruno (Completed) * Fuko Kirisawa vs. Sakura Haruno * Sakura Haruno vs. Hakufu Sonsaku * Josuke Higashikata vs Sakura Haruno (Completed) * Kairi VS Sakura Haruno * Korra vs. Sakura Haruno * Sakura Haruno vs Meninas McAllon * Mio vs Sakura Haruno * Sakura Haruno vs. Nami (Abandoned) * Sakura VS Rukia * Sakura Haruno VS Sakura Kasugano (Abandoned) * Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart (By Shadow7615) * Sakura Haruno vs. Touka Kirishima (Abandoned) * Sakura Haruno vs Tsunade Senju * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) Battles Royale * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Rin Tohsaka (Fate) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist) History Sakura Haruno is a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and born to the Haruno Clan. Unlike her teammates in Team 7, Sakura had normal childhood without suffering some form of tragedy or complication. She enrolled in the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy and her friendship with Ino Yamanaka gave her self-confidence over her forehead, though, thanks to childhood drama, she was forced to briefly end their friendship as both had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha and for her need to stand up for herself. But after being teamed with Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, whom she originally hated, and gradually began to care for as a friend and respect as a hero, Sakura saw she was in neither of their league and resolved to become strong enough for her to help them rather than stay a burden to them. After Sasuke left the village, Sakura managed to fulfill her dream while training under Tsunade, gaining access to Tsunade's 100 Healings Jutsu and surpassing her. Death Battle Background *Full Name: Sakura Uchiha **Aliases: Sakura Haruno (birth name) Billboard Brow (Insult used by Ino in their youth) *Height: 5'6" | 165 cm *Weight: 100.09 lbs | 45.4 kg *Wife to Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura's hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. *Sakura's favorite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favorites are anything spicy. Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves *Greatest Chakra Control of her generation *Superhuman strength & speed *Trained by Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju *Chakra Styles **Water Style **Earth Style **Shadow Style (Yin Style) **Light Style (Yang Style) Jutsu Techniques Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu learned at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade helped hone these skills, pushing Sakura to incredible levels of skill. **Chakra Enhanced Strength ***Cherry Blossom Clash ***Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash ***Puppet: Spring Punitive Attack Ninjutsu *Healing Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Chakra Transfer Jutsu **Summons Katsuyu from the Shikkotsu Forest to assist in battle, or to heal wounded allies. ***Acid Slime ***Katsuyu Great Fission ***Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Hundred Healing Mark **Ninja Art: Mitonic Regeneration ***Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings *Chakra Scalpel **Can pierce flesh, normally used for on-the-fly drastic measures healing, however can be used as a weapon. Weapons/Tools *Kunai & Shurikens **Demon Wind Shurikens *Tags **Explosive, Sealing and Barrier *Antidote **Made by Sakura specifically to counter Sasori's poison. *Short Sword **Mainly for medical purposes, can be used as a weapon. *Needles *Poison **Can be laced on Kunai in order to poison any opponents cut by them. Was used on Naruto (by accident), having a delayed effect. *Smoke Bombs **Sakura uses smoke bombs that contain a strong knock-out gas that can even render ninja like Sai, Lee, and Kiba unconscious in moments. Genjutsu *Can detect and counter Genjutsu Feats * Possibly has the best chakra control of her generation, considered to have surpassed Tsunade. * With the help of Chiyo, defeated Sasori of the Red Sand. * Outsmarted both friend and foe on multiple occasions. * Saved Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Chiyo and countless others via her medical ninjutsu. * Chakra enhanced taijutsu is capable of being used to destroy giant stone slabs many times her own size, as well as completely change the appearance of a battlefield by the sheer force used on the ground. * Was the lead medical ninjutsu healer at the Leaf hospital during Pain's attack on the Hidden Leaf in place of Shizune, who was busy studying Pain's black Chakra recievers to find a weakness. * After finally completing her Hundred Healing Marking during the Fourth Great Ninja War, with a single punch, knocked a Ten-Tails Fission a considerable distance away, proceeding to chase after it and use a Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash to destroy it, and the ground beneath it. * When up against Madara Uchiha after acquiring both of his Rinnegan and was the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki, activated Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings, charged in, tanked being stabbed by a Truth Seeking Ball, and then proceeded to punch one of his Limbo shadows, (albiet to no avail), with help, managed to escape the situation and heal herself immediately after, and didn't die. * Punched Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to keep her from escaping her teammates' sealing attack. * Became a jonin sometime after the Fourth Great Ninja War. * In Sakura Hiden, defeated an Anbu Black Ops Foundation Captain who possessed a Nine-Tails Chakra cloak (albiet the cloak was inferior to that of a real Jinchuriki's Chakra cloak, is still impressive nonetheless.) * Wife of Sasuke Uchiha * Gave birth to their daughter Sarada Uchiha. * Raised Sarada on her own for a large portion of her life, as Sasuke was busy on an important mission. Flaws * Possessing Medium Chakra reserves, her Chakra can be exhausted in the middle of battle, however thanks to possessing the best Chakra control of her generation, this can be postponed greatly. * The affection for Sasuke led to some poor decisions and hesitation on some occasions in the past. * The Three Rules of a medic ninja prevented her from fighting on the frontlines for the first half of her life, until completing the Hundred Healings Mark on her forehead, gaining access to her Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings. * Got knocked out by Sasuke twice. * Can fall for a Sexy Jutsu designed for female opponents. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes Category:Fisticuffs Fighters